


After Everything We've Been Through

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [16]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Reader kills a N@zi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Jonah witnesses his girlfriend single-handedly kill a N@zi.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	After Everything We've Been Through

Jonah had trouble seeing his surroundings with Brooklyn immersed in darkness. His sight didn't adjust to the lack of light until he felt someone's body ram into his, causing him to fall on the floor. The sound of a gunshot as he hit the cement indicated that whoever had shoved him out of the way was saving his life. "That’s my boyfriend, you bitch!"

The boy watched as rage clouded Y/N's vision. She went after the Nazi, knocking the gun out of his hand and tackled him, ensuring he landed in a way that his head hit the cement. Moving swiftly away from the semi-conscious man, Y/N grabbed the gun and pointed it at his head. The hesitation to kill him was clear, but the Nazi was too weak to take advantage of her moment of weakness.

"Just get it over with." he pleaded. Everyone surrounding the scene, whether they noticed Y/N or not, could feel the resentment she felt as she stared down at the weak body.

"You deserve much worse," she spat. Pulling the trigger, Y/N barely winced at the sound as she watched a pool of blood seep from the back of the Nazi's head. Taking time to wipe her fingerprints off the weapon, she placed it in his hand and walked over to Jonah.

Jonah was stunned. He was ready to kill the Nazi and defend Y/N when she took over the fight. He felt both admiration and terror towards the girl, grateful to have never seen her that mad until this point. At the same time, he was worried and annoyed with her for acting before thinking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded, taking Y/N's hand and getting up. "What about you?"

"Unhurt," she kissed his cheek. "It's easier to take someone out when they can't see you very well."

Jonah enveloped Y/N in a hug, coming down from the shock of Y/N's quick actions. Nothing was more relieving than knowing his girlfriend was okay. "Please never do that again."

"Save your ass?" Y/N pulled back, giving him an unimpressed look.

"Act without a plan," he corrected, chuckling at Y/N's expression.

"You worry too much."

"I can't lose you, babe," Jonah kissed her forehead. "Not after everything we've been through."


End file.
